


Dance With Me (Do You Feel It)

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Inspired from the movie Take the lead.How Dan and Seongwu struggle to say out their feelings through hints and song to each other.Being close to one another, a separation can be a pain for them.Can they overcome it?  Will the ending be a happy one or a twist?





	1. Boring Seongwu

**Author's Note:**

> I will release the remaining chapters on Tuesday since I am in the midst of editing the rest.
> 
> Tribute to Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu (ongniel) for their love for dance and music. Words/ quotes from Mr Pierre Dulaine and Ong Seongwu himself.  
> I love this movie for a long time. I was introduced to various music genre and love for dance since I was young. This movie just get you up on your feet and start dancing even on those gloomy days.  
> Its so amazing to watch the dancers dancing to the ballroom dances, gracefully, swaying and gliding. Its just so fascinating. Hope you enjoy reading and watching he movie too.

For the past one year, Seongwu has made the corner house which facing the lake, his home. He bought it at a bargain since the previous owner was in the rush to return to his home country. The stretch he live, was a quiet neighbourhood that had only 4 houses.  Another neighbourhood is 2 blocks’ away.

 

The first house belongs to the Lee family who has 2 teenage children. The next one, occupied by Mr & Mrs Sato, who were often away for vacations or business. The one next door to Seongwu’s, was vacant since he moved in into his. Once in a while, he will see a cleaning lady entering the house. Occasionally, he will acknowledge his neighbours with a friendly hello when he sees them or sharing a portion of the food that he cooks.

 

His house was a spacious double storey town home, too big for one person to live-in. All the 3 bedrooms are on the second floor. He furnished the whole house with the chic black and white theme, from the wall paint to the furniture. It even has a driveway to the covered garage.

 

Seongwu’s morning routine would be a cup of espresso before taking a walk at the lake. While seated on the bench, he felt calm, looking and appreciating the nature’s beauty, he did some self- reflection. He will cook his dinner right after his breakfast. Usually, he will have a light lunch, not to feel too full before driving to his dance studio.

 

It was a monotonous habit but Seongwu prefer familiarity in his daily life. Staying alone, he do feel lonely at times. He will danced to kill boredom. Same goes for his outfit, he wears pressed slacks and a V-neck sweater over a tie and white-collared shirt for his classes. Not forgetting, sleek side parted hair to complete his outlook.

 

Seongwu’s students always complimented him especially the ladies’, being dashing in that simple outfit. He found it amusing and brushed it aside. A home Seongwu, would dress comfortably in his sweatshirt hoodie and matching pants. Let down his bangs which almost touches his long eyelashes. He called this his lazy mode attire.

 

One night, while he was enjoying his dinner, he heard the sound of the motorcycle engine revving, coming from the house next door. _That’s new,_ he said to himself. He got up from his seat to peep from his window. He saw a guy fumbling with his remote to the garage’s sectional door while seated on his bike. _Must be a new tenant._

It had been a week, neither Seongwu nor the bike guy ever cross path although they are staying next to each other. Seongwu assumed the guy must be valuing his privacy a lot and not wanting any nosy neighbour come knocking on his door. _Very well, I keep to myself too._

Seongwu noticed the bike guy will come back home the same time every day when he’s eating his dinner except Tuesdays. Now, that’s included into Seongwu’s routine too.

 


	2. Biker guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … is that a body? lying on the driveway in front of the biker guy’s house. 
> 
> "Ouch! My head! Oh my, my head hurts. Wait! Where am I? This doesn’t look like my house. What happened? Shit! It’s so painful. Who’s playing a dance song? I have to get up. My head!"

 

Seongwu was in a chirpy mood since he doesn’t have classes tomorrow, Monday. He sang along to his song playlist while driving home.  He saw his house from the distance but… _is_ _that a body?_ lying on the driveway in front of the biker guy’s house.

 

Seongwu calmly turned into his driveway, pressed the remote to his garage and parked his car. He came out shortly, from his house to inspect, whether the figure he saw earlier was, really a body. The road was eerily quiet. He cautiously approached the body. He noticed the helmet and remote was thrown to the ground.

 

It’s the biker guy! His motorcycle was nowhere to be found. He tried to wake the guy up, shaking his body but he was slurring his words like a drunk. The only words Seongwu could make up what the guy was saying was, _it hurts, it hurts,_ while touching the back of his head.

 

Seongwu examined the guy’s head and his hands had traces of blood. By the look of it, the guy was injured. He immediately got up and encouraged the guy to stand up while Seongwu lend his support to drag the biker guy into the comfort of his house.

 

He helped the guy, lay down comfortably on his couch, placed some cushion pillows under his head and took off his shoes. Seongwu took the ice packs from the freezer to apply on the swollen area and cleaned the half dried blood. He then wrapped the guy’s head with a bandage after applying some antiseptic. The guy was sleeping throughout the process.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

_Ouch! My head! Oh my, my head hurts. Wait! Where am I? This doesn’t look like my house. What happened? Shit! It’s so painful. Who’s playing a dance song? I have to get up. My head!_

 

Dan gather enough courage to get up from the couch, walking towards the music. There, standing before the kitchen entrance, he saw a guy in sweatshirts dancing to the song with the movements and turns while preparing breakfast, while his back facing Dan. Dan was sure, he hasn’t seen this guy before. Looking at the guy dancing and swaying, made Dan forget about his pain.

 

Dan was amazed just by looking at the way the guy was dancing. _He’s light on his foot. A dancer? Like me?_ The said guy turned around after the song ended. Looking at Dan. Dan froze.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Hello, neighbour. Good morning to you. You’re feeling better?

 

 **Dan:** Hi… hmmm, good morning. It still hurts but bearable. We’re neighbours? What happened?

 

 **Seongwu:** Come, have a seat here. Let’s have breakfast. Coffee?

 

They were seated on the high chairs, facing each other. The breakfast spread was lay out on the bar table. It was an awkward moment, they ate in silence. The food was delicious which made Dan cleaned his plate in no time.

 

 **Seongwu:** By the way, we have not been properly introduced. I am Ong Seongwu, your neighbour. And you are?

 

 **Dan:** I am Daniel. Kang Daniel. You can call me Dan.

 

 **Seongwu:** So you’re a tenant next door?

 

 **Dan:** (chuckle) Tenant? No. No. It’s my home. Family home. I grew up here before moving out for college.

 

 **Seongwu:** Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were a tenant since it was vacant from day one I moved here. About last night…. I found you at your driveway but… your motorcycle was missing.

 

 **Dan:** Damn it! (pause) Sorry, I shoot my mouth off.

 

 **Seongwu:** I understand your frustrations, Dan. Still, you have to lodge a police report and get your head treated. Why not I send you to do both since I don’t have classes today?

 

 **Dan:** Oh, that will be a hassle for you, err … Seongwu?

 

 **Seongwu:** Don’t worry, it’s good for me to go out on my off day. I’m getting bored at home anyway. Your helmet and remote, are on the coffee table.

 

 **Dan:** Seongwu, thank you for your help. I owe you one, I guess. I’m going home to shower first. Is that alright for you?

 

 **Seongwu:** Sure. In the meantime, I’ll tidy up. We’ll go when you are ready.

 

 **Dan:** By the way, the breakfast was delicious. Thank you. See you later, Seongwu.


	3. Annoying Neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan: Oh god Seongwu. Are you always this cheeky? One minute annoying and the next minute being nice?

Dan walked out from his home in his flannel shirt over a white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. He saw Seongwu was waiting for him, in his car which parked just outside the garage.

 

**Dan:** Sorry, it took longer than expected to make a copy from the CCTV (dangling the thumbdrive).

 

**Seongwu:** (driving off) No worries. Let’s get you treated first then to the police station?

 

**Dan:** Alright…god it still hurts. Let me recall. Hmm…last night, I returned home earlier ‘cause I’m not feeling well. When I reached the driveway, the remote just doesn’t work. I took off my helmet… wanting to check the door… I left the bike with the engine on… walking towards the garage… and I felt something hard hit me on the head… that’s all I remember. I didn’t see anyone around the area when I reached home.

 

**Seongwu:** I saw something like a body on your driveway. I tried to figure out whether it was really a body. So when I got nearer, it confirms my doubt. I noticed the back of your head was bleeding when I tried to wake you up. Luckily, you being half conscious, had helped me, to drag your feet to my place. I was hesitant to help you at first. You might be a thug or a mafia’s son.

 

**Dan:** Me? A thug? Do I look like one?

 

**Seongwu:** Ever since you moved here, I know you as a faceless neighbour who prefer to lock himself up, in the comfort of his own cave. For someone who had just shifted here and got beaten up, it got me thinking, you might be a criminal who’s trying to hide away somewhere.

 

**Dan:** Whoa, what a wild imagination. It’s like a story, straight from a movie. Now you’ve seen my face, do you still have the same perception?

 

**Seongwu:** Well, my mummy says I have to be wary of strangers especially the one with baby-faced feature, yes?

 

**Dan:** Seriously?

 

**Seongwu:** (laughing) …..

 

**Dan:** What’s so funny?

 

**Seongwu:** Are you a humourless person, mister? I was just pulling your leg.

 

**Dan:** Oh god, Seongwu. You got me all riled up. (chuckle) By the way, I saw you dance earlier. You are light on your feet.

 

**Seongwu:** Of course, I do. I teach ballroom dancing since a year ago. My studio is at Camden Street. I roped in my partner, Jisung to join me when I first initiated the idea.

 

**Dan:** (looking at Seongwu) Really? No way?

 

**Seongwu:** Err… what did I miss here?

 

**Dan:** I co-own the Danz School studio with 4 others. It’s situated at Broad Avenue, 10 minutes’ walk away from yours. I never fail to get my daily coffee fix at Camden Street. Strange, we never cross path before.

 

**Seongwu:** Well, somehow we meet in an unpleasant situation instead. Oh, here’s my phone. Store your number and save mine too. I will run some errands while you are at the clinic. Call me when you’re done.

 

**Dan:** It’s done. Here...

 

**Seongwu:** You have no classes on Tuesdays, right?

 

**Dan:** Are you stalking me?

 

**Seongwu:** Excuse me, mister. You’re making the whole neighbourhood awake with your grand entrance every night.

 

**Dan:** Did I? Too loud?

 

**Seongwu:** (laughing) Chill bro. I am just kidding. What I’m trying to say is, since you do not own any transport for now, I can drive you to your dance studio. You can drive my car on my off days.

 

**Dan:** Oh god Seongwu. Are you always this cheeky? One minute annoying and the next minute being nice?

 

**Seongwu:** Well that’s me, an angel in the making. (laughing) Ok, we’re here, Dan. I’ll see you later bud? Don’t miss me…

 

**Dan:** Jeez… I’m running away now….

 --------------------------------------

 

**Dan:** You went grocery shopping?

 

**Seongwu:** Yeah. At least those can last me for a few days. Wait… am I supposed to wallow in my misery while waiting for you?

 

**Dan:** Oh no, not again, Mr Annoying.

 

**Seongwu:** Ok... ok... Let’s get serious. How’s your head? What did the doctor say?

 

**Dan:** Luckily it’s not a gash, just a small cut. I was given a day rest. So thank you Mr Annoying, for the fabulous treatment.

 

**Seongwu:** You’re welcome, Mr Biker. I am a great caregiver.

 

**Dan:** There he goes again…

 

**Seongwu:** (chuckling) Sorry… sorry… it’s fun to see you get worked up so easily.

 

**Dan:**  Whatever…

 

**Seongwu:** Back to our topic. Police report?

 

**Dan:** Lodged a report and passed them the thumbdrive. They will investigate and give me a call the next few days. Why are we stopping here?

 

**Seongwu:** I can hear my stomach playing some salsa music since 30 minutes’ ago. So if you are not hungry, you are welcome to stay in the car, mister.

 

**Dan:** Hey wait up.


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan unashamedly, gawking at Seongwu, who exudes an air of grace, strutting down the catwalk.

Dan saw Seongwu’s car at the driveway but he was not there. He leaned his back against the car while waiting for Seongwu. Shortly after, Seongwu came out from his house and was walking towards his car. Dan was surprised to see Seongwu’s appearance.

Dan unashamedly, gawking at Seongwu, who exudes an air of grace, strutting down the catwalk. He was wearing a black pressed slacks and black V-neck sweater over a light blue tie and white-collared shirt, with sleek side parted hair.

 

**Seongwu:** Let’s go bud. Or we’ll be late.

 

**Dan…** (going in the car)

 

**Seongwu:** (noticed that Dan staring at him) What?

 

**Dan:** You….

 

**Seongwu:** Something’s on my face? (looking into the mirror)

 

**Dan:** You… look different.

 

**Seongwu:** Hah… I know _that_ smitten look on your face, Dan. The girls in my class does that all the time. (laughing) Are you having a crush on me?

 

**Dan:** What? (saying shyly) No… it’s something new to me.

 

**Seongwu:** You’ve seen how I dress at home, Dan. That’s the real me. This is just a façade to keep up with my image as a ballroom dancing teacher.

 

**Dan:** You’re stealing the girls’ heart, out there.

 

**Seongwu:** Girls? No… no girls for me… the only belle in my heart is mummy dearest.

 

**Dan:** Eh?

 

**Seongwu:** I’m very sure, you could figure out the answer.

 

**Dan:** (blushing) Hmm… err….

 

**Seongwu:** (chuckle) I get that a lot.

 

**Dan:** It’s not that. You’re just have this, _perfect_  example of the qualities as a gentleman. Anyway, I’ve been wanting to ask, why did you choose ballroom dancing?

 

**Seongwu:** For a start, I majored in dance in college. I was bored during my senior year’s break. I watched countless of movies at home until I stumbled upon “Take the lead”. After watching the movie, I’ve got fascinated about ballroom dances. It was cheaper to sign up for group classes as a beginner. Then, took up a job as a dance instructor, to pay for my private lessons. I entered 3 to 5 competitions in a year with my female dance partner. Until I saved up enough, to co-own the current studio with Jisung, who was in the same class as me. He was having the same idea of having his own studio. So voila! His boyfriend, Jjaeni who is a singer and composer, managed his own recording studio, helped us with the balance sheet.

 

**Dan:** Same as you, I majored in dance. I am close with the other four guys, Sungwoon, Minhyun, Woojin and Jihoon. So I told them about my intention. Surprisingly, they readily commit themselves. So we pool our savings, scout for a good location studio which is easily accessible and planned from A to Z together. The rest is history. We rely on SNS and word of mouth advertising. At least, we save some dough on the marketing part.

 

**Seongwu:** I used to be extremely introvert before I got into ballroom dancing. So interacting with strangers was a big no. I pick up some social skills along the way and regain my self-esteem. In ballroom dancing they say, when one dances with another person, you will get to know that person in a way that you can’t describe. I’m yet to feel that in me. Though I have partnered with a number of people.

 

**Dan:** I thought you will feel _something_ every time you dance in that close proximity?

 

**Seongwu:** I don’t know about others but for me, how close or intimate I danced with a partner, I always feel something is missing in between.

 

**Dan:** I’ve learnt the basic foxtrot and waltz during one of my summer breaks. It was really awkward at the beginning when you have to touch and hold your partner. Gradually, we were comfortable with each other but the gap between us still exist (laughing).

 

**Seongwu:** Let’s have a dance off, someday? So, I’ll pick you up later at 8.30p.m.?

 

**Dan:** Yup. See you later, Heartbreaker.


	5. Valentine's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan: Firstly, she’s my student. Secondly, she’s not my type and thirdly…

Dan was all sulky when Seongwu pick him up. Seongwu knew, it’s not the time to joke or mess around with him. It was all quiet during the journey home and Dan slumped in his seat. Instead, he entertained himself and sang along Westlife’s My Love, which was playing on his player.

 

 **Seongwu:** “An empty street  
An empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone  
The rooms are getting smaller

I wonder how  
I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had  
The songs we sang together  
Oh yeah  
And all my love  
I'm holding on forever  
Reaching for the love that seems so far

So I say a little prayer  
And hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Over seas from coast to coast  
To find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love…….”

 

Seongwu’s voice gave Dan a calming effect on him. Dan looked at Seongwu before joining him, singing.

**Seongwu & Dan: **“To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from my heart  
You're all I'm thinking of  
And reaching for the love that seems so far”

 

Seongwu was taken aback to hear Dan singing along with him, especially _that_ part? Dan didn’t leave his gaze at Seongwu while singing. Seongwu found it odd. He brushed it aside and pretend it didn’t happened.

 

 **Seongwu:** So, you ready to spill out your agony?

 

 **Dan:** (sigh) I’ve just rejected a Valentine Day’s date.

 

 **Seongwu:** You can’t be serious, Romeo. You pushed away an opportunity to get yourself laid? That’s new. Or you have decided to become a priest?

 

 **Dan:** (annoy look) Shut up, crackbrain.

 

 **Seongwu:** You got to lower your expectation, dude.

 

 **Dan:** It’s not that. She’s a total package.

**Seongwu:** You felt bad rejecting her?

 

 **Dan:** That’s partly the reason.

 

 **Seongwu:** So what’s the reason?

 

 **Dan:** Firstly, she’s my student. Secondly, she’s not my type and thirdly…

 

 **Seongwu:** You’ll miss me more (laughing).

 

 **Dan:** You’re full of yourself, man. You’re not helping here.

 

 **Seongwu:** And the third reason is…

 

 **Dan:** I’m sure I’ve given you the missing piece of the puzzle.

 

The car came to a halt. Dan gave Seongwu a worrying look. Seongwu just froze in his seat with his hand holding tight on the steering wheel.

 

 **Dan:** Seongwu, are you ok? Did I say anything wrong?

 

 **Seongwu:** (turn to Dan) You’re saying?!

 

\----------------------

 

(Eve of Valentine’s Day)

They have since frequented each other’s house, comfortably. They have each other’s entrance code, staying over the weekend, personal belongings like plushies, clothes, toothbrushes have make its way to each other’s house too. Seongwu does the cooking most of the time.

They even came up with a pet name to call one another. Movie nights means watching movie next to each other with their legs tangled together, sharing snacks and drinks, normally at Dan’s place.

 

 **Dan:** (it was quiet in the hallway) Ongie… Ongie…

 

 **Seongwu:** (voice from a distance) Niellie, I’m here. Come up.

 

 **Dan:** (climbing up the stairs with snacks in his hand) Which one?

 

 **Seongwu:** In here…. Welcome to my bondage room.

 

 **Dan:** What room? Bondage?

 

 **Seongwu:** (laughing) Nah... It’s my play room. I decorate this room to the minimalist since it’s for dance. The main room is mine, the other one for guest. There are times, my parents stayed over. Niellie, please help me pull down the projector screen and open up the sofa bed… while I set up the projector. Oh yeah, the mini fridge at the corner.

 

 **Dan:** It’s rare for us to have the same day off. Are we still going for a drive tomorrow?

 

 **Seongwu:** Yup. As per planned. Unless you have other plans in mind?

 

 **Dan:** Of course not. I’m thankful that you’re willing to babysit me.

 

 **Seongwu:** (mumbling) You’re always be my baby, Niellie…

 

 **Dan:** You said something, Ongie?

 

 **Seongwu:** Since its Valentine’s Day tomorrow, we’ll watch Titanic. Let’s get romantic and sappy.

 

 **Dan:** One of the best movie. I watched countless times, and still got to me.

 

 **Seongwu:** It’s starting soon... come, get our stash and settle down.


	6. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan felt Seongwu’s warmth, lingered in him throughout the day. He suddenly felt empty and missed his company

Dan had to go to the studio in the morning to assist Jihoon with his extra class to prepare for a competition. He went over to Seongwu’s place to get the car keys. Since Seongwu’s not having any classes, he’ll be driving alone. When he enter, it was unusually quiet. Usually he’ll find Seongwu up and about in the house.

He decided to find Seongwu upstairs. This is his first time, going into Seongwu’s bedroom. He opened the door and found him serenely sleeping on his left side, hugging the Apeach plushie. He decided to inch closer.

Dan knelt beside the bed. He pushed Seongwu’s bang aside. He looked so ethereal. Dan can’t helped it but plant a kiss, lightly on his forehead. Seongwu stir slightly from his sleep.

 

**Seongwu:** (softly) Hey….

 

**Dan:** (whispering) Hey… it’s still early, Ongie. I’m here to take the keys. I’ll see you at dinner?

 

**Seongwu:** (patting the small space in front of him) Niellie, I want hugs.

 

Without hesitation, Dan slid in slowly and lay down on his side. He let Seongwu hold him and he enveloped him close to his chest. Dan caressed Seongwu’s hair till he fell asleep again. He then left the room.

 

=========================

 

Dan felt Seongwu’s warmth, lingered in him throughout the day. He suddenly felt empty and missed his company. His mind kept on playing the short moment, him in Seongwu’s bed. There’s something in him, rebelling.

_What stop you, Dan? Rejection? Loss? Why aren’t you saying it to him? What are you afraid of? You’ve got to take your chance before it’s too late._

**Sungwoon:** Dan, why are you still here? Are you ok? Your students are waiting for you?

 

**Dan:** Oh, I’m sorry. I just… lost track of time.


	7. Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu: Can you lease out one of your studio room to me for 2 hours tomorrow evening from 6.30 onwards?
> 
> Dan: Is that all? Small matter, Ongie. Consider it done.

**Jisung:** Have you submit your name and Lisa for the dancesport?

 

**Seongwu:** Yup, last month. Is Jjaeni coming in today?

 

**Jisung:** Nope… the air-conditioning need some servicing. It’s not working well, it seems. I’ve called the technician. They have arranged the appointment, tomorrow evening at 6p.m.

 

**Seongwu:** But I have 2 hour session with Lisa at 6.30p.m.

 

**Jisung:** Oops, I’ve forgotten about that. You want me re-arrange the appointment?

 

**Seongwu:** Never mind, I’ll arrange something. Jisung, you have to cover for me the 5p.m. class tomorrow.

 

**Jisung:** No worries. Ermm... why not… you go over to your boyfie’s studio?

 

**Seongwu:** No… he’s not my boyfriend.

 

**Jisung:** No… or not yet?

 

**Seongwu:** Err.... I think I’ll try to get Niellie to lease out his studio for my 2 hour session.

 

**Jisung:** I’ll take care of the things here. You go ahead with your practice.

 

\----------------------------------------------

**Seongwu:** Niellie, I have a huge favour to ask from you.

 

**Dan:** Shoot.

 

**Seongwu:** Can you lease out one of your studio room to me for 2 hours tomorrow evening from 6.30 onwards? Just for tomorrow. Jisung has arranged the technician to come over to fix the air-conditioning. I’m having the first practise class with Lisa for the dancesport.

 

**Dan:** Is that all? Small matter, Ongie. Consider it done. Usually, no one is using the smaller room. You can go ahead and use it. FOC.

 

**Seongwu:** Really? Fantastic. You’re an angel, Niellie. Another thing…

 

**Dan:** Hmm…

 

**Seongwu:** Since I’ve signed up for the competition, I have extra practice on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays till 9 p.m. You have to come over to my studio instead. Sorry Niellie, I’ve to stretch 30 mins of your time.

 

**Dan:** It’s a small matter Ongie. All this time, you’ve waited for my classes to end too. I’ll swing by after I’m done. I’ll text the boys to inform them that you’re coming over to use the studio.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Art of seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan was mesmerised and hypnotised, watching through the glass wall, how the song create a beautiful, close and unbroken intimate connections between 2 people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've included the link in TAKE THE LEAD to get some tango vibe.

https://youtu.be/6lAKlYTQVKY (Take the lead- tango)

 

After he’s done with his class, Dan heard a familiar song, coming from the small studio room, located at the corner of the hall, which Seongwu and Lisa occupied. It was “Asi se Baila el Tango”. He heard it many times during his visits to Seongwu’s place.

This time is different. Dan was mesmerised and hypnotised, watching through the glass wall, how the song create a beautiful, close and unbroken intimate connections between 2 people. They moved passionately and sensually to the choreography.

The way Seongwu initiates and Lisa responded in their seductive moves, made Dan gulp. The intense eye contact with his partner is so alluring _._ Their “attunement” and “accompanying” with each other, are so effortless.

Seongwu emit the aura of seduction and masculinity when he danced. Every steps he made, Dan found it, captivatingly appealing. _He’s so sexy…_ licking and biting lightly on his lips.

**Woojin:** Dan, you’re drooling. And I swear, you have been eye-fucking him for the last sixty seconds.

 

 **Dan:** What? (touching his mouth) No, I’m not.

 

 **Woojin:** I’ve never seen you like this, Dan. You like him, don’t you?

 

 **Dan:** Like? He’s my neighbour, dude. You know that, right. We do hang out.

 

 **Woojin:** I mean _that_ like.

 

 **Dan:** Hmm… I’m comfortable being with him.

 

 **Woojin:** Whatever it means, Dan. I’m sure you know what to do next. (pat his shoulder) Got to go. We’re going for a drink. (walking away)

 

 **Hoonie:** (from a distance) Joining, bud?

 

 **Dan:** You guys go ahead. See you tomorrow (waving them off).

 

The dance was over. Lisa was seen chatting with Seongwu, keeping a respectful distance between a student and a teacher. She picked up her bag and left. Seongwu waved at Dan.

\-----------------------------

 

 **Seongwu:** Niellie, you’re too quiet. Everything’s ok?

 

 **Dan:** Oh yeah, I’m fine. (clearing his throat) That was tango, right?

 

 **Seongwu:** Yup.

 

 **Dan:** (dreamily) The dance was …

 

 **Seongwu:** Sensual?

 

 **Dan:** Yeah, sensual. You looked…

 

 **Seongwu:** Sexy? (laughing) Wait. Are you triggered with what you saw just now? Seriously?! (laughing)

 

 **Dan:** Hey… stop laughing at me? Eyes on the road, Ongie. I don’t want to die young.

 

 **Seongwu:** Oh c’mon, Niellie. Stop sulking, you look ugly, bud. This is hilarious… really. (laughing) 

 

 **Dan:** Jeez…you’re back being your annoying self.

 

 **Seongwu:** Kiss me.

 

 **Dan:** What?

 

 **Seongwu:** Kiss me, Niellie. If you are not crushing on me, then kiss me. You have nothing to worry if you’re not, right.

 

 **Dan:** Nope. Why must I proof it to you?

 

 **Seongwu:** Because I know, you like me, Niellie.

 

 **Dan:** Ongie, stop being a tease.

 

 **Seongwu:** (chuckle) I’m a tease? Really? (laughing) Ok… ok… C’mon Niellie I’m just playing with you. Come over. I’ve cook your favourite.

 

 **Dan:** Whatever…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Do you feel it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan: Do you feel it with me?
> 
> Seongwu: Yes, I feel it with you.

When Dan reached Seongwu’s studio, it was dark at the entrance. He heard Fascination by Nat King Cole was coming from Studio 2, which was brightly lit. Dan opened the door and saw Seongwu was dancing in the studio. Lisa was nowhere to be seen. Seongwu was so immersed in the song, waltzing alone with his eyes closed that he didn’t realised Dan was watching him.

Dan put down his bag by the wall, walked towards Seongwu and grabbed Seongwu lightly by the waist. He opened his eyes to find Dan was right in front of him. It was silence between them. Only the music still blaring in the background. Their eyes fixated at each other. Dan pulled him closer, comfortably sliding his right hand on Seongwu’s left shoulder blade.

Seongwu smiled, letting Dan taking the lead. He, in turn, placing his left hand around Dan’s shoulder. Their other hands wrapping each other before Dan’s started moving forward, guiding Seongwu, gliding to the song.

In his position, Seongwu could smell Dan’s Tom Ford cologne which he found it, irresistible. They swayed, rhythmically to the music. Dan felt that everything around him fades away, just him and Seongwu. Dan led Seongwu into turns, where he moves, in a smooth and fluid turning motion.

Towards the end of the song, Dan lifted him up off the ground, by the waist. Only for their lips to meet when Seongwu was lowered back to the floor. It was a soft, slow kiss with their eyes closed, savouring into the moment. After a while, Dan peeled away. Seongwu opened his eyes, feeling the loss.

 

 **Dan:** (smiling) Do you feel it with me? (guiding Seongwu to dance without music)

 

 **Seongwu:** Yes, I feel it with you. What took you so long, Niel?

 

 **Dan:** I was afraid…

 

 **Seongwu:** Afraid? Even after I gave you subtle hints?

 

 **Dan:** I was afraid… I will lose you. You’re perfect. You’re beautiful. I am nothing compare to you. But you can be cocky at times (chuckle).

 

 **Seongwu:** Being cocky was a mask for me to conceal how I feel for you. Looking at you sleeping on my couch, made my heart swell, my precious baby.

 

 **Dan:** From day one?

 

 **Seongwu:** Hmmm… you are a stranger who stole my heart. I have my doubts, whether you’ll push me away. When I ask for hugs and you oblige me, I know I am not alone in this.

 

 **Dan:** You kill me with this Heartbreaker look, really. I am at your mercy every time you’re looking like this.

 

 **Seongwu:** So I was right when I said you were crushing on me?

 

 **Dan:** Yeah… but today I told myself, I will not give up without trying.

 

 **Seongwu:** That’s my man (giving Dan a peck on the lips).

 

 **Dan:** Shall we leave, baby?

 

 **Seongwu:** Why not you drive us home today?

 

 **Dan:** Your wish is my command, my love (bowing).

 

 **Seongwu:** (smiling) My lovesick Romeo….

 

Dan waited for Seongwu to pack up before intertwining their fingers, walking out from the studio together.


	10. I will miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu: I will miss you Niellie, though it’s 4 days. We’ve not been away from each other these days. You’ll be fine, right?

Dan saw Seongwu seated alone on the bench, facing the lake. He walked over, admiring Seongwu’s back. He planted a kiss on top of Seongwu’s hair. He then sat beside him, stretched his right arm, over Seongwu’s shoulder, pulling the latter closer.

Seongwu tilted his head to rest on Dan’s shoulder comfortably. His right hand rested on Dan’s left waist. They stayed silence, appreciating the nature in a peaceful surrounding.

 

**Dan:** You’re nervous?

 

**Seongwu:** A little. How’d you know I’m here, Niellie?

 

**Dan:** I came out from shower to find you not in the house. So I figure you might be here. Your usual routine.

 

**Seongwu:** I will miss you Niellie, though it’s 4 days. We’ve not been away from each other these days. You’ll be fine, right?

 

**Dan:** Don’t worry about me, Ongie. You should stay focus for your competition. I’ll be as usual, in the studio and perhaps make myself busy.

 

**Seongwu:** You’ll cook your own dinner?

 

**Dan:** Babe, stop worrying about me. I’m used to survive on my own before I met you, yeah?

 

**Seongwu:** Ever since we’re together, you have seen the other side of me, my emotional self. Didn’t that surprise you?

 

**Dan:** You have seen many side of me before we got together and you accept me, the way I am. You understand me well. You show me because you trust me, Ongie. Every one of us has other side of ourselves, closeted. I love every bit of you. You make me want to love and care for you more.

Well, I prefer this side of you instead of the annoying Seongwu I used to know (chuckle). I believe, we are destined to meet, to complement each other. Allow me to be part of you, many more days to come. Is it too much for me to ask?

 

**Seongwu:** I anxiously waiting for you… getting excited just thinking of you… hoping for eternity with you…. feeling empty if I don’t have you… I think every single day I spend together with you feels like my birthday, Niel.

 

**Dan:** Same way I feel, Ongie. Your presence and love has made me more calm and collected. You kept me grounded. I like it. I was thinking, since today’s my day off, I’ll drive you to the studio. Let’s go and get some breakfast. I’ll get some grocery after I drop you off and cook us dinner, ok?

 

**Seongwu:** Let me stay with you like this, for a while more, Niellie.

 

**Dan:** Votum fidei, love (kissing his temple).

“I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing there all along

And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you”

 

\-----------------------------

The day Dan send Seongwu off at the airport, they hugged as long as possible till the last call announcement. Seongwu promised to video call once his flight touch down. They waved goodbye till they lose sight of each other. The night before, Dan caught Seongwu crying into his pillow. Dan pulled him into a tight embrace before falling asleep together.

 

When Dan was driving back from studio, he felt something was amiss. The passenger seat was empty. Seongwu had video call earlier but his eyes was swollen. Dan had to put up a happy front, not to show his own sadness. By the time he reached his home, he reheated some leftovers from the freezer, shower and went to bed. He can’t sleep, kept tossing in his bed. Eventually, he decided to go to Seongwu’s house, slept in his bed and hugged his Sealie plushie. He did the same, for the next 2 nights.


	11. Dancesport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their moves and steps, synchronised and in tune with each other, gathering loud cheer from the audience.

Seongwu was able to push aside all his distractions including Dan. Since this is his first time to compete in the Teacher & Student category, he has to proof to himself and not disappoint Lisa. He donned the finest suit alongside Lisa who look stunning in her blue sequinned dress.

The event kicked off with one dance event where all competitors on the dance floor, dance together, a kind of warming up. The duo then performed solo for waltz and tango. Their moves and steps, synchronised and in tune with each other, gathering loud cheer from the audience.

Seongwu was satisfied with their performances. He can’t believe they did better than expected. Maybe performing in front of audience really gets their adrenaline going. Also thanks to his fabulous partner, Lisa. When the announcement came to announce the winners, Seongwu was surprised that they’ve won the 2nd placing. They were presented with a trophy and cash prize. They bowed to the rapturous applause crowd and hugged each other, in jubilation.

The event ended with a showcase which opened to the crowd. Seongwu and Lisa retreated to the side of the hall, to allow others to dance on the dance floor. They watched the floor filled with dancers, experienced and inexperienced ones enjoying themselves, when two familiar faces appeared in front of them.

 

**Seongwu:** Niellie… you’re here? Guanlin?

 

**Dan:** Congratulations. Here’s for you, love. You’re amazing (pass the bouquet to Seongwu).

 

**Seongwu:** (a kiss on Dan’s cheek) Thank you babe.

 

**Guanlin:** Mr Ong, congratulations (walking towards to Lisa, giving her a peck on the cheek and pass his bouquet).

 

**Dan:** Guanlin bribed and dragged me here. Oh, he’s my cousin by the way.

 

**Seongwu:** Cousin?

 

**Guanlin:** May I have this dance, my darling Lisa?

 

**Lisa:** Yes, you may Mr Boyfriend (giggling).

 

**Dan: (** pull Seongwu by the waist) Let’s take a walk. I miss you.

 

\-------------------

 

They walked to the garden outside the mansion, interlocking their fingers, walking side by side, in silence. They found a bench nearby. Before Seongwu could take a seat, Dan pulled him closer. They looked into each other’s eyes before their lips do the talking, expressing their feeling.

Seongwu threw his hand over Dan’s shoulder while Dan hugged him tighter. They lost in their own world for a while… slowly, Seongwu break away from their contact and lead Dan to the bench. They’re seated side by side, Seongwu leaned his head on Dan’s shoulder and Dan intertwined their hands together.

 

**Seongwu:** I miss you so much, Niellie.

 

**Dan:** I miss you too, babe. It was tough for the last few days without you. I thought I could distract myself. I’m wrong. I'm supposed to stay at my house but I missed you too much. In the end, I went over and sleep in your bed. I’ve never feel this intense before, with anyone else, other than you Ongie. Going home to an empty house is so different. Every corner of the house, reminds me of you. I’m not used to have you away from me. Is it normal to behave this way when you love someone, Ongie? It’s killing me that I can’t just take my phone and dial your number.

 

**Seongwu:** I couldn’t focus. Lisa thought I was having a cold feet about the competition. In the end, Lisa had to take care of me. Giving me assurance and positive pep talk, to get things going. I can’t sleep at night without you beside me. I miss your voice, Niellie. I miss us. The feeling was so overwhelming that I don’t have the appetite to eat. I keep telling myself, I can do it. I can’t disappoint Lisa. I keep looking at the clock, praying it will move faster. I can’t wait to see you again.

 

**Dan:** Being away from each other, made me realise how much I love you, Ongie. How close we have become. I wouldn’t want to be away from you again.

 

**Seongwu:** Me too, Niellie. I’ve fallen hard for you. A point of no return (chuckle). Why didn’t you tell me that you planned on coming here?

 

**Dan:** It’s Guanlin’s doing (chuckle). Where do I start…? One day he called me to ask whether I know any place which teach ballroom dancing. So I recommended him your studio. He was so smitten with Lisa from the get-go. So this trip, he planned from A to Z himself. He roped me in since he knows I’m close to you. He even paid for me the tickets. I swear that boy is crazy in love (laughing). Sorry Ongie, I didn’t tell you earlier because I just want you, put in full concentration for the competition.

 

**Seongwu:** Are you as crazy as him?

 

**Dan:** I went crazy when you’re not with me, babe.

 

**Seongwu:** When did you arrive here actually?

 

**Dan:** I came here straight from the airport. No luggage. Nothing.

 

**Seongwu:** Yes, that’s what I call crazy (laughing). You look sexy in that blazer, Romeo.

 

**Dan:** (smiling) You never fail to make me go jelly with this Heartbreaker look, Ongie. I’m a sucker for it.

 

**Seongwu:** Shall we?

 

**Dan:** Where to?

 

**Seongwu:** Find something to eat for sure. I've been starving myself for last few days, missing you. Also, let’s get comfortable. I miss us. Room service?

 

**Dan:** (smiling) I like that…

 


	12. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu: For God’s sake Niellie, stop mumbling. You’re making me more nervous.

**Seongwu:** For God’s sake Niellie, stop mumbling. You’re making me more nervous.

 

**Dan:** Am I?

 

**Seongwu:** Duh…

 

_Ding dong ding dong_

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll get it.

 

Dan heard chattering coming from the main door. Unfamiliar voices. He was sure that’ll be Seongwu’s parents. He came out from the kitchen, to meet them.

 

**Seongwu:** Ma, Pa, this is Daniel, my neighbour.

 

**Dan:** Good to see you Madam, Sir…. (shake hands with them).

 

**Mrs Ong:** Daniel, you stay alone too?

 

**Dan:** My parents used to stay here but moved out to stay with my grandma again, since she’s not doing so well these days.

 

**Snr Ong:** Sorry people, I need to take this call (walking towards the patio).

 

**Mrs Ong:** (walking to the kitchen) So, what do you boys have here? All ready? That’s quite a spread…. Here’s the pudding. Daniel, please help me keep this in the fridge.

 

_Ding dong ding dong_

**Dan:** I’ll get it…. Hi … yeah … come in… kitchen…

 

**Seongwu:** (out from the kitchen) Hello Mr and Mrs Kang, welcome to my home. I’m Seongwu.

 

**Mrs Ong:** Sherry, is that you?

 

**Mrs Kang:** Min Jee?

 

**Both:** Oh my god…. It’s been ages… How’d you been…..

 

**Snr Kang:** Where’s my man, Joseph? There you are…..

 

**Snr Ong:** I cannot believe I’m seeing you again, Min.

 

Both parents were busy greeting and hugging each other. They looked so close which left Dan and Seongwu looked at each other in confusion. Figuring out what’s happening, in front of their eyes.

 

**Mrs Kang:** Have you meet my son, Daniel?

 

**Mrs Ong:** Yes, we have been introduced before you came. I can’t believe it’s a small world.

**Snr Ong:** Thomas, this is my best buddy, the one I’ve told you before, Uncle Dong Min.

 

**Mrs Ong:** Let’s get seated. We can chat over dinner.

 

**Dan:** Let me and Thomas get the dishes out. Please make yourself comfortable.

 

Seongwu followed Dan to the kitchen, only to find the latter was trying to suppress his laugh.

 

**Seongwu:** Excuse me, sir… what did you just call me?

 

**Dan:** (chuckle) Why am I not know your name is Thomas.

 

**Seongwu:** Oh shut up, Niellie. I’m not comfortable people calling me Thomas.

 

**Dan:** Thomas… Thomas…. Thomas…

 

**Seongwu:** (slap Dan’s butt) That’s for being naughty, Daniel.

 

**Mrs Ong:** Everything’s fine?

 

**Seongwu:** Yes Ma... (glaring at Dan) Daniel’s serving the Pinot Noir soon.

 

**Mrs Ong:** Need any help?

 

**Dan:** It’s fine Aunt Min Jee. I’ll give Thomas a hand.

 

**Mrs Ong:** Alright then.

 

Mrs Ong left the kitchen. Followed by Dan who brought out the wine and glasses to the guests. Dan saw Seongwu was glaring and sulking at him while preparing to bring the food out to the dining hall. Dan went over to Seongwu, hold his wrist, trying to get his attention.

 

**Dan:** Hey… look at me, babe. Whoever you are, I still love you the same, love. C’mon don’t sulk. It’s our first Thanksgiving. Is this the best time to tell them?

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm… perhaps later after dinner? I don’t want them to choke on their dinner (chuckle).

 

**Dan:** Come… kiss me babe.

 

==============

**Mrs Kang:** You both prepare all these?

 

**Dan:** It’s Thomas.

 

**Seongwu:** Not really… Daniel helped me out. He did the veggies and sides.

 

**Snr Kang:** What are we waiting for? Let’s dig in.

 

After saying grace, dinner was all about getting to know about Seongwu and Dan’s profession. Their parents were all ears, listening to their story and updated them about the incident where Dan got hurt and Seongwu’s dance competition. It was a pleasant experience for both families. When the dinner was over, the older ones planned on continuing their reunion next door.

 

**Snr Kang:** Let’s go over to our place. Good wine over some good old days stories?

 

**Mrs Kang:** Yes, let’s go Min. We’re sure have a lot to update each other like we used to call it “bitching hour” (giggling).

 

**Mrs Ong:** Boys, can manage?

 

**Seongwu:** Sure, we’ll be right over once we’re done here.

 

**Snr Ong:** Ok, see you boys later.

 

\-----------------

 

**Dan:** Thomas… Thomas… Thomas….

 

**Seongwu:** I’m sure I’ll shoved you into the dishwasher to cleanse your mouth if I hear you calling me Thomas again.

 

**Dan:** (inch closer to Seongwu) What if… I call you my love and only one.

 

**Seongwu:** (turn to face Dan) Then you deserve a kiss from me, baby.

 

They took their time to savour the moment. It was a long, passionate kiss where both wouldn’t want to let go of each other.

 

 


	13. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu & Dan: …. (mouth agape)

**Dan:** Can we not go over? I just want to be with you.

 

**Seongwu:** No, you can’t, my love. We’re going to tell them, yes?

 

**Dan:** Let’s finish up the work here and hop over to my place.

 

**\---------------**

The elders were seated at the main hall, comfortably, accompanied by chattering and laughter. A perfect scene to get immersed in.

**Snr Kang:** There you are, boys…. Get yourself a drink and join us.

 

**Mrs Kang:** I’ll go upstairs, to get the old photos of ours. It’s been so long since I took it out. 

 

**Seongwu:** Ma, you’re staying over tonight?

 

**Mrs Ong:** I don’t think so. I didn’t bring any clothes with me. By the way, both of us are going for golf tomorrow.

 

**Snr Ong:** Dong Min, you want to join us for golf tomorrow?

 

**Snr Kang:** Let me ask Sherry whether she has any plan tomorrow.

 

**Mrs Kang:** (came back with hangered clothes in her hand) Daniel, I don’t remember you wearing this kind of clothes before?

 

**Seongwu & Dan: …. **(mouth agape)

 

**Snr Kang:** (laughing) I remember that face when me and Min was caught by our coach for missing out on our practice.

 

**Snr Ong:** (laughing) Yeah, I remembered that. Coach caught us double date with the girls here.

 

All of them burst into laughter. Seongwu and Dan knew they had to spill out the truth now. They looked at each other.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Hmmm… that belongs to me actually (sheepishly).

 

**Mrs Kang:** (smiling) So… care to explain, boys?

 

**Dan:** We wanted to tell you but… Mum, you beat me to that.

 

**Mrs Kang:** I’m listening…..

 

**Dan:** Well, we are together for some time now. That is why we planned this dinner to get to know each other’s family. Since our parents know one another, I guess it’s a lot easier, yes?

 

**Mrs Ong:** Come here boys, give Ma a hug.

 

**Mrs Kang:** I’m getting one too (laughing).

 

**Snr Kang:** Isn’t that’s what you girls wish for during one of our dates?

 

**Snr Ong:**  Wished for our children to be together, eh?

 

**Snr Kang:** That’s the one, bud (clinking their wine glasses).

 

**Mrs Ong:** So our Christmas celebration will be here again?

 

**Mrs Kang:** Absolutely. We’re a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this fic will find some enjoyment to the readers. Like I've mentioned, a tribute to Ong Seongwu and Kang Daniel for their love on music and dance.  
> Also, all praise to Mr Pierre Dulaine for spreading love through ballroom dance.  
> I'm yet to find a good partner to ballroom dance hahaha.... still my love for music and dance stays in me.  
> I've done some research before starting this fiction. I hope I've included some tips or notes about ballroom dancing.  
> Till we meet again in another silly fiction of mine.  
> Love, Hally.


End file.
